Lean On Me
by littlewilkins
Summary: Sometimes friends just aren't enough when it comes to some points in our lives, we need something more... someone else, someone who understands. -birthday oneshot for arashi wolf princess


**Lean On Me**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Warnings:** rated K - so yeah safe for anyone to read

**Pairing/Description: **cute SetoxJoey oneshot

**Author Note(s): **This oneshot was written for _arashi wolf princess_, for her birthday today from _vampygurl402_. Hope you have a great birthday and hope you enjoy the story too. XD

* * *

Yugi tapped his desk with the end of his pencil and looked over to give Tristan another worried glance.

The other young man rubbed his face in frustration and mumbled under his breath "Joey where are you?"

"He'll be here soon" came that normal sweet reassuring voice that the little group always needed.

"I don't know Tea" replied another man sitting behind her "he's not here yet and he knows he can't be late anymore."

"He's always late" Tristan added thinking of their friend who always seemed to be running in the door at the last second and ending up with dentition.

"Where is he…" whispered Yugi starting at the door, he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling.

"The mutt late again?" a cold voice questioned.

The four teenagers turned toward the voice and were met with a pair of cold blue eyes. Kaiba sat in his desk a few feet away from the little happy gang and he couldn't help over hearing about the unfortunate situation for a certain someone who was always lagging behind.

Tea grinded her teeth together "Bug off Kaiba!"

Kaiba chuckled from the equally cold glances from three of the teens, but he stopped as his eyes met with the shortest one.

Kaiba turned away from those big worried eyes and gave a huff as he crossed his arms across his chest. But the emotion in Yugi's eyes weren't the only thing that made him turn away, there was something else in those eyes, like as if Yugi knew something that Kaiba didn't.

Ring Ring Ring…

"Damn it" Tristan cursed and was reward with a slap from Tea.

"Watch your mouth Tristan, we're in school."

Yugi and his gang couldn't share any more worried commits about Joey, for the teacher was ready to get started with the day's lesson.

Kaiba rested his head in his hands, watching the teacher write notes on the chalk board, but he wasn't paying much attention. Kaiba's mind was elsewhere that had to deal with a certain missing pup.

Half way through the lesson, the door to the class slowly opened to reveal a young blond. The class looked up from their notes and watched the quiet exchange between the two. The teacher took his note with a displeased expression, and with a few more words sent the teen to his seat.

"Joey" Tea whispered, happy to see he finally made it and that he was okay.

When there was no reply from the last member of the gang as he took his seat, she wondered if everything was really okay.

All the group could do was spare even more worried looks between them as the teacher resumed the lesson.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and the students were allowed to move around the classroom.

"What's wrong with Joey?" Duke asked watching the other lay his head on his desk, turning his face from the others.

"I don't know" Tea whispered looking at Yugi and the others.

"Maybe we should go ask wh-"

"No" Yugi interrupted Tristan.

"But-"

"No" Yugi firmly answered Duke then continued "its Serenity."

The group became quiet at the mention of the blonde's sick sister.

"But Yugi if that's the deal, then we should be over there…"

Yugi shook his head "Joey doesn't need us."

When the shortest teen received confused looks, he grinned "he needs comfort from someone else."

Everyone followed Yugi's gaze over to a certain brunet sitting not too far away.

Unlike earlier, Kaiba didn't spare his time listening to Yugi's gang, he was too busy watching a lonely little pup.

Joey sat in his seat, his arms folded on his desk with his head resting upon them. His mind was blank as he stared at the wall, so when he felt a presence standing beside him, it startled him but didn't make him move.

"Go away Yugi" he mumbled, he didn't want his friends to see him like this. He knew his friends cared, but when it came to times like this, he felt as if they just didn't understand.

"Joey" the deep voice made Joey finally snap his head up to look at who was beside him.

Cold blue eyes stared down at the blonde and Joey growled as he was not in the mood for this.

"Not now Kaiba" Joey buried his face back in his arms as he felt he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Kaiba could feel the sadness and pain coming off Joey in waves.

The classroom was quiet and it was almost completely empty for all of the students had left to go outside.

"Come on Tea" Yugi whispered holding the door open for her as Duke and Tristan stood outside the door waiting.

Tea spared one last worried glance at her friend before turning to follow the rest out.

Kaiba knelt down in front of Joey's desk "Joey" he didn't really know how to start but he felt like he needed to say something to help the other feel better "you shouldn't worry…"

Joey's eyebrow twitched in announce and he raised his head again "what do you mean I shouldn't worry, are you stupid or something" Joey fumed but then fell back into his pit of despair. The blonde hid his face again in his arms and whimpered "you just won't understand."

Kaiba sighed "Joey" he reached out and placed his hand on the other's shoulder "I do".

When the other didn't look up, Kaiba decided to continue "I know what it feels like to try your hardest to protect them, yet they still get hurt and there's nothing you can do…"

"… I know your sister isn't doing too well and you're worried, but making yourself sick form worrying and mopping around won't change anything. I learned the hard way with Mokuba… and I know now that when something bad happens to him, I can't hid from him in my own shadow of darkness filled with sorrow, but instead I should be there for him. Nothing makes you feel worse than seeing the one you care about sick with worry about your own self, because that's how you make them feel when you worry."

Kaiba turned from gazing out the window, for he had lost himself in his own words thinking about his little brother, and turned back to the blonde.

Joey had lifted up his head again and was staring at Kaiba with so many emotions playing in his eyes. It was just too much, first his sister and now his long time enemy was right in front of him comforting him in a time he thought no one could, and before he knew it tears that he had been trying so hard to hold back began to fall.

Kaiba frowned as he watched the fiery teen crumble in front of him, it wasn't a good look for him, he like the smiling Joey better.

"Joey" he whispered and reached out to wipe away his tears, but it was useless the tears just kept falling.

"Kaiba why…?"

He let go of another sigh "because Joey I do care" and with that he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde and kissed him lightly on the head.

Kaiba felt Joey stiffen under him and wondered if that was a good move, but when he pulled away he felt arms reach up and wrap tightly around him.

Kaiba moved around so he could knell by the other's desk again and just held Joey, whispering sweet nothings while rubbing his back as he sobbed his heart out.

Later that day, Joey visited his sister in the hospital and spent the whole afternoon with her.

Yugi and the rest came by later to see Serenity and check to see if Joey was okay. When they walked through the door they were met with a sight that made them all relax and smile. Serenity lay peacefully sleeping in the bed with one of her hands intertwined with Joey's as he sat beside her bed. He was also in a peaceful slumber, leaning against the tall brunet, their hands also intertwined. A smile played across all three of their faces, and as the gang continued to walk in, the tall brunet looked up and they were met with a pair of warm blue eyes.


End file.
